Two Spies, Three Seekers, A Telepath, and Seven Cassticons
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: After the Great War, I have a plan on what to do with the Decepticons, and me and my partner Jazz are determined to help the world be a better place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1"If ever I'm sad and I'm lonely-" "Jazz….""It helps to look up at the sky-"

"Jazz."

"And see my favorite seeker a-flyin-"

"Jazz!"

"Away up there high in the sky-"

" _JAZZ!_ "

I glared up at my annoying Special Ops co-spy and smuggler, who winked at me in return, a look of innocence plastered across his angelic face.

"Whaa- _aat_?" he asked, playfully flipping over my head so I'd have to turn to keep looking to him, but stopping the song.

"You know." I informed him, lifting my chin in pretended fury. "And I'll glitch slap ya if ya do it again."

" That's what I love about your love, knocks me off my feet, takes me on a trip to another galaxy-"

"JAZZ!"

"At the danger of repeating myself, _what_? Admit it; your 'pet project', pun intended, worked, and now you get your new toys. You're happy, I'm happy, the world's happy. Why can't I play my music?"

"I'm sure you're happy only because I chose Soundwave and Co. to join my list of pets." I replied airily, smirking as my Autobot friend stiffened almost imperceptibly.

"No, it's because I get a front row seat as you go gah-gah all over Starscream. And," Almost as afterthought, "Skywarp."

"Nope." I replied, popping the P and skipping to where I was walking backwards in front of him. " It's Soundwave."

"When I tickle your wings at night…"

"JAZZ! Alright, I'll admit I'm happy I can have that pretty seeker all to myself, him _and_ his trine. But I took in Soundwave for _you_."

"Liar."

"Hey, you're not a telepath, you're not allowed to know stuff like that." I lunged at him, but he easily dodged my feeble attempt at tackling his peds.

His peds were ticklish, and I was the only one who knew that.

Besides Soundwave, of course.

Can't hide nothing from the best telepath on earth, and he found that juicy little detail out many years ago, on a rare occasion Jazz and I were caught in the act of snooping.

For the next several minutes, we played Chase The Autobot, but I soon gave up and stood panting in the middle of the deserted road as the dawn light slowly stole over us.

Jazz grinned his easy grin at me as he sauntered over. " Guess the months spent in that dusty old lab softened you up a bit, eh Abby?"

I snorted. "Hardly. I just didn't want to catch you, that's all."

Jazz slowly shook his head in mock pity. " And Starscream is your secret twin."

"Come on. Prowl'll have our hides if we don't get ourselves over there to collect our prizes."

" _Your_ prizes."

"Whatever, hotshot."

Thirty minutes later, I stood in front of row upon row of Decepticons, all my chin height or shorter, barring Soundwave and Megatron alone, who both were exactly my height and not an inch higher.

I already knew who I wanted, but still put on a show of considering different mechs before I snapped my fingers and pointed out four specific 'cons.

"Him, him, him, and him, all casseticons included." I indicated my choices, and Prime's optical ridges rose as he shook his head in exasperation.

"You're too predictable." Jazz called from the sidelines, and I sent him a glare.

He was busy collecting prize money from the few spectators who had been foolish enough to bet on me choosing other 'cons, but still had time to respond with an impudent grin.

"If you're sure…" Prowl was none to eager to let me have my new pets either, his doorwings twitching in agitation as he viewed the way I hungrily looked at Starscream-and his trine, for what it's worth.

Prime picked up the shackled and gagged seekers, then led forth a less encumbered Soundwave.

"Here you are." He sighed as he set them before me. "No chance you'll reconsider?"

I eagerly drank in the sight before me: Starscream, his sleek, trim body gleaming in the sunlight as it bounced off the reds and whites of his attractive frame, the yellow cockpit cover in his middle inviting me to touch, to rub my palm carefully over the glossy surface, his slender blue fingers clenching and unclenching in nervous fury, slim blue wrists bound together by heavy chains, his proud wings fanned out to the side in a false display of dominance as he stood helpless, his handsome charcoal face turned defiantly up at mine in contrast to his trine, who cowered in terror.

Deliberately, I let my blue/green eyes meet his glowing red ones, and he glared spitefully for an astrosecond before dropping them in fear; surely he'd seen the desire burning in my stare.

Fear, because of what Jazz and I meant to the Decepticons.

We were the reason a whole army would pace awake at night, jumping at every movement in the shadows, having heard that we were prowling about, or Megatron would seclude himself in a bomb shelter, far from his own troops in an attempt to hide from our insane schemes and us.

We meant to them what Soundwave meant to us: fear of the unknown attack that was forever forthcoming, and when it did, it was quick, deadly and inventive.

Then I let my eyes skim over the other two seekers, lingering a second longer then I probably should have on Skywarp's fine wings, and Thundercracker's handsome face, then over to the stoic blue telepath known as Soundwave.

His visor met my gaze calmly, and he did not flinch away like the other 'cons.

Any chance I would reconsider my choices?

"None at all." I assured Prime, and he sighed again.

"Jazz warned me as much." This was Ratchet, coming in to inspect my choices.

"Nothing changes her mind once she makes it up." Bumblebee stated proudly.

Ratchet merely grumbled as he meticulously checked over the four 'cons.

I looked inquisitively at my two partners in the pet project, Wheeljack and Perceptor. "Didn't you guys remove the thrusters, weapons, and the transformation systems already?"

"Sure did." Wheeljack replied. " Ratchet's just nervous like the rest of us minus you and Jazz, afraid we missed something and when they turn on you, they'll getcha."

"Why do you want a year's supply of the miniaturization injections, energon cubes in multiple flavors, and energon treats anyway?" Perceptor asked. "You know you can always just come here and-"

"We have plans, her and I." Jazz winked as he appeared beside the red scientist, who jumped in surprise.

Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet froze, then exchanged looks.

"What plans?" Prime rumbled sternly, straightening to his full height and looking down on us. " I was unaware of any plans you two may have made."

My spy partner and I gave him our best, 'oh, nothin' grins, but he had worked with us far to long to be pulled in by that.

None of the Autobots were really, not by this time anyway.

"Spit them out." Ratchet ordered, when we didn't immediately respond verbally to Prime's question/order.

"You see, we are both into show," I began.

"And music," Jazz added.

"So we thought we'd go on a world tour, just him and I and our new pets, telling the story of the Great War in song and dance." I finished, flashing another innocent grin.

"There's more." Ironhide grunted.

Jazz threw him a wounded look, but Prowl was nodding. "Go on." He prompted, and Jazz backed off with a bow.

Great. I would get to explain this part, and I wasn't even very good at it!

 _Thanks, buddy_.

" Well, you see," I began somewhat nervously. " There is always a good use for experienced smugglers-"

"I _knew_ it!" Prowl interrupted. " I just knew it!"

"Let her finish." Prime gently admonished his second, and Prowl promptly subsided.

I edged closer to Starscream and fondled the edge of one of his trembling wings, rubbing it between the palms of my hands before tweaking the tip in my fingertips as I continued, relishing in the silky smoothness of the softened metal, and allowing it to sooth my own nerves.

" There are starving people in oppressed countries, that need food, medicine, clean water, and clothing, but their governments won't let anyone in to help. There are good people trapped in prisons all over the world that need to be broken out. There are those that wish for Bibles, you know, us Christian's Holy Book, that tell us how we should live, our form of kinda-Matrix from the One who created us humans? Yes, that one. Well, there is a great need for them and once more, their governments won't let anyone in. There already is a great deal of smuggling going on, but they need expert help, and we are that help. When we don't go in ourselves, we can spy and alert those innocents to the authorities who would harm them. So please Prime, can we go?"

"You know they'll go whether you say so or not, so you may as well save yourself the trouble and say yes." Ratchet informed Prime resignedly.

I was rubbing Starscream's shuddering wing in reflex now, anxiously awaiting permission from our leader, rubbing small circles across the gleaming tip with my thumb.

Prime looked from me to Jazz, and rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

Finally, " Yes, you have my permission."

"Oh, thank you Prime!" we both hollered at once, and, releasing Starscream's wing, I threw myself against the massive shins in a hug that didn't even reach.

Oh well, I tried.

As I pulled away from Prime, I noticed something that made possessive rage boil up inside me.

Blaster was stroking the side of Soundwave's face with one hand, and sliding the other one around his smooth body…

"Hands off, you slagger!" I shrieked, barreling into him before he even realized I was near him, using a move Jazz had taught me to neatly bowl him aside.

Even 17 foot tall bots have their weaknesses, and I sure knew most, if not all of them, by now.

As I picked myself up and glared at Blaster, with whom I'd never gotten along with due to his obsession with Rock music, which I hated, I heard Jazz muttering something just loud enough for me to hear.

"All for me baby, yep I believe you on this, 100%."

I ignored him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gettin' rusty, champ?" I panted as I herded Starscream back into our little convoy for the umpteenth time by those slim blue wrists, Jazz dragging Skywarp and Thundercracker back as well, having almost lost the slippery blue and white jet.

"Like you're any better." He grunted, setting the two seekers on the ground again with extra force this time, making them whine.

The three seekers were still gagged, for we did not want their bound-to-be colorful curses reaching the ears of the children who were watching from open windows, though they were no longer tied, as we wanted them to learn early that we were the masters and that they could never escape us, with or without chains.

Soundwave had no restraints at all, and he never even tried to bolt, choosing instead to walk in quiet dignity in the center of the road while Jazz and I chased the determined seekers all over the place.

It was so-very-tempting to just grab their hands and hold them along side us as we walked, but we resisted the temptation to just drag them along.

It went without saying that Starscream was my personal responsibility (We had had _that_ conversation a while ago), but at least Jazz would help with the others.

To my satisfaction, he kept a sharp optic on Soundwave at all times, and it was not just for security.

He honestly liked looking at Soundwave, and I knew it.

"Here." Abruptly, Jazz set Thundercracker beside Soundwave. " Keep him with you for me, 'kay?"

"Soundwave, accepted responsibility."

Jazz looked openly surprised. "Hey man, why is it you're not even fighting us a _tweensy_ bit?"

"Autobots won. Decepticons, lost. Soundwave sees no reason to fight the outcome. Soundwave accepts circumstances and will not fight masters."

"Well." Jazz winked at me.

I grinned back, then shot off after Starscream, who'd taken advantage of my distraction and had taken off again.

As I dragged him back, I saw that Skywarp was behaving now that Thundercracker stayed at Soundwave's side, and I realized the brilliance of my spy partner's plan.

"No fair." I groaned, as Starscream tried to tackle me to the ground, only for me to dangle him in the air, leaving him to kick wildly.

"You wanted him, you deal with him." And Jazz turned his back as he led the way to our home.

Again I groaned and set Starscream down, only to race after him as he bolted, again.

"Go to pit, you carbon sucking, fraggin'-"

"Shut up."

Jazz was getting fed up with the tri-colored seeker's cursing and swearing.

The other two had been quiet ever since we took their gags off when we entered our heavily secured home, but no such luck with Screamer.

The moment the gag was off, he had been spitting curses and screaming swear words at us the whole time we walked through our property, Jazz and I turning off our multiple security systems to let ourselves in, then turning them back on once we were all through.

We changed the complex security codes every day, but we had plenty of booby traps lurking also, and only we knew their location.

We'd even trapped Prime and Prowl once, when they came to visit us and got lost in our complicated labyrinth of brick walls and hedges.

It was a very pretty place to live, as we decorated every inch of the place, but under the beauty was its danger.

Ratchet had _not_ been happy with us when our two visitors had to be partially re-built due to the corrosives they had landed in.

Thankfully, none of our possessions tried to bolt while in our gardens, as their shrunken size and softened bodies would mean certain demise if they fell prey to one of our myriad death traps, though we were almost sure Starscream was going to set off some kind of demobilizing spray with his incessantly loud swearing and cursing.

Experience made it possible for us to tune out the obnoxious seeker, but when his claws wrapped around my throat right after Jazz snapped at him, I lost my own self-control.

With more force then was probably necessary, I wrenched his grip from my neck and pinned his wrists to the wall behind him.

"Do not repeat that." I growled at him, but the seeker only smirked.

"Or what?" he sneered, struggling as I leaned my weight on him, careful to keep clear of any sudden attempt to bit me.

Obviously, he still had his doubts on the abilities of 'weak' and 'pitiful' humans being able to do anything to him.

"Or this." I breathed, pulling him from the wall and dragging him over to the couch.

Hopping up onto it, and hauling the struggling flyer up after me, I laid him over my lap.

Starscream's brilliant ruby optics had grown wide with fear as I did so, and he resumed scorching our ears as he cursed me at full volume.

"This, I gotta see." Jazz flopped onto the opposite couch, and lolled back against the cushions, visor bright with interest.

"If you hurt our trine leader…"

"Hold it, Thunder, unless you want some of the same." Jazz's gaze never left me as he warned the blue and white jet, who was hovering nearby, Skywarp at his elbow.

Soundwave was standing by Jazz's couch, somehow knowing he was Jazz's, and so he waited on him to give him some sort of command.

Jazz ignored him, his interest piked on me and the swearing, kicking seeker in my lap.

I patted the eye-catching red skidplate lovingly with my palm. "Hold your voice box, Star, you're going to be using it in a second."

The tri-colored jet had frozen at the name I called him, and he whimpered in dread. "D-don't call me that, if you care anything for me." He whined softly.

I paused, honestly surprised. " Why?" I questioned.

Starscream shoved violently at my legs, trying to get away, and I pinned him down with a little more difficulty the before.

"None of your slagging business." He snapped, sounding hostile once more.

"Then I shall call you whatever name I choose until you give me a reason otherwise." I said smoothly, and patted his gleaming rump again.

Suddenly, he stilled, and barked out a laugh. " Go on, try to hurt me. You're just a human, you can't- _ahhh_!"

While he had been flapping his much over-used mouth plates, I had smacked my hand down hard on that inviting red bottom, and was already raising it for a second swat before he had finished yelping.

"I can't what?" I asked smugly as I began raining down harsh swats on his wriggling rear, the whining seeker thrashing in useless attempts at freedom, only now discovering just how much _softer_ , and more _tender_ , his armor plating was.

As well as how much more weaker he was then me.

"Can't miss a target like that." Jazz observed approvingly, visor gleaming even as Thundercracker and Skywarp cringed in the doorway.

Soundwave remained impassive as I upped the force of the swats, enjoying the yelps I was forcing out of the rebellious mech.

"You, _ow_ , can't, _ah_ , make me, _ahow_ , make me beg _owwww_!"

"I'm not trying to make you beg, I'm merely showing you what happens when you try to kill me." I replied, pausing in the constant spanking of his scarlet backside to stroke the heated metal fondly.

Starscream suddenly and viscously bit down on my leg, and I had to smother a cry of pain.

"Or anytime you do something really, really bad, like you just did." I nodded at Jazz, who grinned and plucked a paddle from subspace.

I knew Starscream saw it, because he began fighting even more, biting me relentlessly and gouging my legs with his sharp claws.

"Going to have to file those beauties down." I grit through clenched teeth as I snatched his wrists and pinned the thrashing limbs to his back.

I caught the paddle as Jazz tossed it to me, and smacked it down heavily on the seeker's rump.

Starscream retaliated by biting harder and thrashing his head side to side, and kneeing me as hard as he could.

"You are sooo gonna regret that, Screamer." Jazz murmured from his spot on the couch. " My own experiences under the sting of that very paddle can attest to that."

Lifting the paddle high, I gritted my teeth against the pain Starscream was inflicting on me, and rapidly landed blow after blow on his writhing, bucking backside.

It was not long before I had the seeker in tears, and then howling as I lifted his rear end higher so as to hit the tender sitspots.

I had not touched his thighs, not yet, but I was planning to, just as soon as I made that bright red skidplate glow in the infrared spectrum, which only Jazz could see.

"Having fun?" Jazz murmured over Starscream's pitiful howls.

"Not really." I growled back. " I hate hurting my prettiest pet, you know that."

"Just checking." Jazz winked at me. " I know I would be enjoying this, oh wait, I already am."

"You want a turn when I'm done with him?" I threatened, and Jazz bowed mockingly.

"Oh no, not this time, wouldn't want to wear that arm of yours out."

Rolling my eyes, I refocused my attention on my little pet, who was bawling his optics out by now and lying quite still.

I tried to ignore the deep sting of remorse for what I was about to do to him, but I wasn't about to show weakness.

I was the master, he was my pet, and I could not afford to give this seeker of all mechs any opening to weasel his enormous ego into play.

He had to learn to obey, to submit, no matter how many painful lessons over my knees he took.

Setting the paddle aside, I resisted just scooping him into my arms and peppering his tear streaked face with kisses.

Instead, I laid my hand on his twitching thighs as warning, and was rewarded with the most pitiful howl ever made, making me wince and my resolve weaken.

I looked desperately at Jazz, seeking help.

Jazz held out one hand and patted his lap with the other, asking if he could take him, and I possessively gripped my seeker tighter.

Jazz smirked.

He knew that was all it would take as I returned my attention to the task at hand.

Starscream was lying limp, just bawling, and I bit my lip as I raised my hand to smack down on the sensitive thighs.

"Stop! Don't hit him anymore! He's learned, he's learned!"

It was Skywarp, and Thundercracker, obviously fearing for his mate's safety and remembering Jazz's earlier warning about staying out of this, gripped him tightly and sheltered him with his trembling wings, glaring at us fearfully.

Hesitant, I glanced from Skywarp to Starscream, who was shaking as he waited for the burn to erupt on his thighs, which were trembling violently, as were his wings.

Making up my mind, I scooped up the sobbing seeker and pressed him close to my chest, ignoring the disappointed moan from my sadistic partner.

"Thank you."

I barely heard Thundercracker's whisper, but I acknowledged him with a slight nod.

I really was quite curious why the dread of the name 'Star', and why the other two seekers seemed so relived at my not continuing their leader's punishment.

Maybe they were just concerned for his pain, but something told me it was more then just that.

Wiping the tears that streamed down the dark face, I cooed softly and rubbed my hand soothingly up and down his back, lightly stroking the wings as well.

Gently, I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and he jerked in surprise.

Smiling, though he couldn't see it, I held him closer, taking comfort myself from his mere closeness and his warmth as he trembled and shook in my lap.

I kissed him again, and slowly, slowly, he started to calm down, the shaking subsiding to mere tremors in his wings as he rested his beautiful frame against my chest.

Slowly, unwillingly, I felt him slipping into recharge, and I smiled again.

It had undoubtedly been a long and stressful day for my precious pet, and I felt my own eyelids grow heavy as the seeker's breathing evened out.

Leaning back against the cushions, I re-positioned Starscream on my chest so that his head was tucked up under my chin, and let myself relax.

I ignored my cooing partner, who ooohed and awwwed over us for some time, before I finally fell asleep as well, arms wrapped securely around my greatest and most beloved

prize.


End file.
